Mystery Lovers
by Soluna125
Summary: The Inuyasha group defeats Naraku and Sango and Inuyasha discover something they have something very in common, love for eachother. Not the best summary but it's sweet. I like it and i hope you enjoy it. This is a one-shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.

I looked up from the bloody battle with an unsure look in my eyes, the man who tortured me, my family and friends was ripped into shreds before me, I couldn't believe the battle was over. I glanced at my group of friends, everyone was alive. Kirara was standing by my feet looking up at me as usual. Miroku looked at me and smiled sweetly after checking his once hand. I half smiled back at him and continued to survey the rest of the group. Kagome was on her knees in shock, she didn't take her eyes off of the blood bath displayed before her. Shippo clutched onto her and buried his face in her shirt. Inuyasha was in front of Kagome, he must have felt my eyes fall on him because he looked at me with a smug look on his face. I smiled a real smile at him and knew it was over. Our accomplished group stood at the battle field for a while before I walked away into a clearing, I needed to be alone, even if no one was talking or acknowledging each other I wanted to sit away from the battle.

"Sango?" Kagome finally looked up and was the first to talk. Its not that I didn't hear her its just that I didn't want to hear her. I could feel the rest of the group look up at me but I couldn't do anything about my constantly moving feet. I could feel everyone watch me as I walked away but I didn't care. I continued walking. A month before Naraku died I broke off my engagement to Miroku. I didn't want to but my heart told me it was time to let him go. It wasn't fair for me to lead him on with false hope. It put me through emotional turmoil every time I look at him and he smiles as if nothings wrong he makes me feel like an evil monster. I sat on a log far enough from the group that I was alone, but close enough to be found if necessary. I know what I wanted but unfortunately for me what I wanted was unattainable to me. I ran my hands through my hair deep in thought.

"What's her problem?" Inuyasha asked uninterested even though he secretly cared more than anyone would know.

"I think she's still in schock that's all. Give her some time and she'll be the same old Sango again." Miroku said. He wanted to run after her and comfort her, but he knew it'd be best if he didn't.

"Someone should go talk to her." Kagome said knowing she was mentally unfit at the moment to talk to anyone.

"Feh. I'll go get her." Inuyasha seemed annoyed. "Stupid girls always running away when they..." His voice faded as he mumbled under his breath and left to go find her. He got to her and she didn't seem to notice him. She sat on a log running her fingers through her hair with a look of contemplation on her face. She looked so beautiful to him the way the dim moon light hit her figure perfectly and her hand thoughtlessly ran through her dark brown hair while the other hand lay across her leg idly. He had no intentions of standing there and staring at her the way he did but he couldn't help it, these past few months he's fallen in love with the girl and he couldn't tell her because of stupid Miroku. "Umm...Sango" he managed to say. She looked up suddenly not expecting him to be the one to come and get her.

"Oh. Inuyasha I'm sorry I didn't realize you where here." I said confused. Since when did Inuyasha seek me out. I looked away going back to thinking about everything. My hair fell over my shoulder blocking every part of my face from him.

"Yeah. Well the others were umm looking for you so I told them I'd come and get you." He said quietly. Butterflies built up in my stomach at the sound of his voice. Never has he been so kind to me with words.

"Oh." That's all I could say. That's all I could think of. At the moment I didn't care if the group wanted me back I didn't care about anything. I know how selfish I sound but once again I don't care. It wasn't like me to feel like this but ever since I first discovered my feelings for Inuyasha I suddenly stopped caring about everyone and everything. All I wanted to do was be with Inuyasha and now that he was here I sounded so uninterested in his presence that I wasn't sure he would want to talk to me again.

"We should go back to the group. Or if you want I can bring them here and we can just continue traveling to Kayede's village." Inuyasha said, he was nervous to be alone with Sango for this long but she didn't even seem to care. She began laughing a light hearted laugh, a laugh Inuyasha never heard from her before. His heart jumped in excitement at the sound of it.

I turned around to look at him. Damn he looked good and I had him all to myself. I smiled and he looked away. I didn't care that it didn't bother me as much as it should have. Should it have bothered me that the man I loved didn't want to see me smile? I continued to stare at him and he finally cracked.

"Quit starin!" He yelled at me as my smile grew wider as he looked to the side. I know that at the moment he probably thought I was crazy. But I know I'm not. I was so in love with the man standing in front of me. I wanted so badly to leap into his arms and kiss him like never before but I didn't. I couldn't. I wanted him to be himself again. The past few months he's been quiet and weird and oddly polite. It was nice to see a change but I wanted him to be his old self again. "Didn't you hear me? Or are you def? I said quit lookin at me!" He continued to yell but this time stared back at me. I didn't mean it. I didn't know I had grown to be so sensitive and weak but I guess I did. My face dropped for my eyes to look at the floor as I instantly began to cry. I hated my self for crying it was so stupid. Why was I crying in the first place? Did his words cut that deep? "Are you crying?" He asked. I know that he damn well knew I was crying. He could smell my tears. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry? I didn't know." His apology shocked me that was not something he did often. I looked up at him. His expression softened as he locked his eyes with mine. My tears dried due to our intense stare down.

"I don't know why I was crying." I admitted. My voice was below a whisper but I know he heard me because his ears twitched. "I'm sorry to burden you with my troubled mind. You can tell the others I'll be there in ten minutes then we can continue on our way." I kept my voice below a whisper to avoid sounding stupid. I turned around waiting for him to leave but he didn't he just stood there and looked at my back. "You really don't have to stay with me." I said with ought looking at him. I jumped when I felt a clawed hand on my shoulder. I looked down to see red cloth draped on my shoulder and Inuyasha's hand under the sleeve. My eyes lazily followed up to his face. His eyes held so much intensity I didn't know it was possible for Inuyasha to have especially not towards me.

"Your problems are not burdens. I want to stay with you. Not any one else...but you Sango." My heart threatend to jump out of my chest at his words. He pulled me up on my feet and into a chaste kiss. I was surprised that was the first thing I wanted in a long time but last thing I expected. I couldn't help myself I kissed him back. His lips gently stroked mine and I couldn't believe my dreams were coming true. He pulled away and I knew it was too good to be true. I looked away embarrassed. He didn't care about me he would probably apologize and say 'I didn't mean it. It was a momentary thing. It would never happen again.' But once again to my surprise he didn't, he grabbed my face to look at me and he looked me in the eyes and I thought I would melt. "I...I...I love you Sango. And I'll be damned if I sit here and watch you hurt with ought trying to help you." I didn't know what to say or do. I couldn't believe I was hearing the words coming out of his mouth.

"What? What do you mean?" I asked to be sure I wasn't hallucinating.

"I am in love with you and even if you don't feel like that about me I still want you to know." He let go of me and started to walk away. I grabbed his arm and he stopped walking.

"I never said that I don't love you Inuyasha." He looked at me interested to what I had to say. "I am in love with you too."

"But Miroku..."

"...And I broke off the engagement." I interrupted. His eyes opened wide and a smiled graced his face. We stared at each other for a while until he walked towards me and I jumped in his arms and he swung us around. I looked him in the eyes. We kissed and parted when we could no longer breath. Our foreheads touched and we stayed like that for a while. It felt as if time had stood still just for us. He let me down and a few tears fell from my eyes.

"Sango. Why are you crying?" He asked confused gathering me back into his arms.

"I'm happy. That's all Inuyasha. I just haven't been this happy in a long time." I said once again below a whisper.

"Well I'm glad that I'm the one that makes you happy." He said as he tilted my chin up and kissed me. I smiled. We walked back to our group side by side.

"That took a rather long time. Are you ok my dear Sango?" Miroku asked as he eyed me in concern.

"Yes I'm fine. I just needed time to think and Inuyasha allowed me to while keeping me company. Thank you for asking." I said quietly. Kagome was in the same position as I left her. She smiled at me sweetly and I smiled back.

"Feh let's go I'm tired of waiting around." Inuyasha said walking ahead of the group as usual. I guess we would tell everyone some day of our true feelings but today wasn't that day. I ran to help Kagome up. She walked up next to Inuyasha and I didn't mind. I lagged behind with Miroku as usual. I was glad that things didn't have to change just yet. I don't think our group could handle that kind of news. But until then Inuyasha and I will remain my beautiful secret that I hold close to my heart.

A/N: Thank you for reading. I enjoyed writing. Tell me what you think. Did I end it too soon? Do you want to know more? Was it written in a manner that was easy enough to understand yet complex enough to get your mind thinking? Or was it just a sweet ending? Anyway thank you all for putting up with my ranting. Thanks again and I hope to write another fic soon with this pairing. Thanks again and please review and let me know what you really think of my work. XD


End file.
